This invention relates in general to chip conveyors and, more particularly, to a type thereof having an upwardly opening trough and material advancing means disposed in the lower portion of the trough and supported for reciprocating movement lengthwise of the trough. Barbs, plows or the like, are associated with the material advancing means for effecting unidirectional movement of the materials. A plurality of elements are secured to and extend inwardly from the walls of the trough for assisting in effecting said unidirectional movement of the materials. An example of this type of conveyor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,920 entitled "Harpoon Conveyor" and issued on Aug. 15, 1974.
Chip conveyors of the type disclosed in the above-mentioned patent have proven particularly advantageous in the removal of metal chips and turnings produced by metal working machinery, such as lathes, boring mills and drilling machines. However, it has heretofore been necessary to position the actuating means, which reciprocates the material advancing means, at one end and outside of the trough. Thus, where floor space is at a premium, it is sometimes impractical, if not impossible, to use existing types of chip conveyors which utilize a reciprocating action for effecting the unidirectional movement of the materials.
It was previously thought that it would not be feasible to connect the actuating means to the chip advancing mechanism between the ends of the trough because the connecting means would either interfere with the movement of the materials or would provide an escape for the materials from the trough and thereby defeat the purpose of the equipment.
Accordingly, a primary object of this invention is the provision of a trough-type conveyor for effecting unidirectional movement of materials therealong wherein the drive means for effecting the advancement of the materials along the trough can be disposed completely between the ends of the trough which, therefore, permits maximum utility of the conveyor in the space available.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a conveyor, as aforesaid, in which the actuation of the material advancing means can be effected without permitting the escape of materials from the trough.
Other objects and purposes of this invention will become apparent to persons familiar with this type of equipment upon reading the following specification and examining the accompanying drawings.